The invention relates to wireless communication system, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing hard handoffs between cells in such systems.
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, the vast majority of handoffs happen between cells on the same CDMA channel and use soft handoff procedures. On some occasions, the mobile stations need to perform a handoff between cells on different CDMA channels where such channels are at different radio frequencies (FR), often denoted as inter-frequency hard handoff. Such situations are typically, but not limited to, either a handoff between different operators, a handoff between different RF channels allocated for capacity reasons, or a handoff between different signal modulation technologies.
Before effecting an inter-frequency hard handoff, the mobile station is directed by the base station to tune to the new target frequency, measure the radio environment (e.g., pilot signal strength of the received signals, etc.), and report the measurement back to the base station. Such a procedure is specified in TIA/EIA-95-B and greatly enhances the probability of success of an inter-frequency handoff.
An essential requirement of the measurement on the target frequency, often referred to as xe2x80x9csearch excursion,xe2x80x9d is to minimize the disruption of the current service on the originating frequency. Handoffs to a second frequency without adequate prior sampling could result in poor signal performance. On the other hand, sampling for long periods of time may cause the signal at the first frequency to be lost completely. The method described below permits the mobile station to minimize the search time and to limit the disruption of service.
The invention overcomes the limitations described above, and provides additional benefits by providing a method and apparatus that minimizes the search time to another frequency and limits the disruption of service. This method is applicable to all types of services (voice, packet data, circuit data, signaling) the mobile station is connected to, and does not depend on the number of dedicated code channels assigned on the forward link and the reverse link.
One aspect of the invention involves receiving a frequency change command at a user station, such as a mobile station, to switch from receiving a signal on a first frequency to receiving a signal on a target frequency; tuning the mobile station to the target frequency and collecting and storing signal samples; tuning the mobile station to the first frequency and processing the signal samples; and transmitting signal sample processing results to a base station.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a wireless communication system is disclosed herein that includes a user station, such as a mobile station, having at least a transmitter circuit, a receiver circuit, and a memory buffer. The mobile station is configured to receive a frequency change command from a base station to switch to a target frequency, to tune to the target frequency and collect and store signal samples in the memory buffer, to tune back to a first frequency and process the stored signal samples, and to transmit sample processing results to the base station. The mobile station can be further configured to minimize the loss of forward and reverse link symbols during switching to the target frequency by increasing the amount of power allocated to the other symbols of a frame impacted by the switch to the target frequency. The additional amount of power to be allocated to the symbols not impacted by the switch to the target frequency for the frame to be demodulated is a function of the time the mobile station is at the target frequency.